AKB48 Undisclosed Desires SaeSayaka
by naitou
Summary: An old rumor is brought up again in Team K. Sayaka ignores Sae. After the first day concert, Sayaka decides to talk with Sae and put the past aside and have the talk, but little did she know that the genki girl has been doing her own thinking too.
1. Issue one

**_Undisclosed Desires_** _[issue one]_ by **naitou**

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction! I do not own any of the girls from AKB48. This is also Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

**_You trick your lovers_**

**_That you're wicked and divine_**

**_You may be a sinner_**

**_But your innocence is mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

She grabbed Sayaka's wrists and placed them against the wall right above her head and pressed her body against her. Sayaka was breathing hard and her heart was beating fast. This was the first time they were at such closeness. A shot of adrenaline ran through her body and her muscles tensed up. Sae pressed harder and made Sayaka lift her head to face her.

She wanted Sayaka to look at her. To see her this way. Too see and confirm her feelings, if she still had any doubt about them.

_"You don't have to do this."_, said a trapped Sayaka. She lowered her voice so that if there was anyone behind the door to not enter and find them in this kind of situation. But as soon as she finished that thought see remembered that Sae locked it when the conversation first froze.

_"Sayaka, I want to." _

Sae had this strange, glowing, intense look on her face and for a moment Sayaka felt her knees going weak. It was in a way embarrassing for her to be like this, after all, this wasn't the image she passed on. At first sight, she has this strong and composed aura, an exotic face and beauty that irradiates in a way that you just can't look away. Being tall also didn't make her pass unknown and because Sae was also tall, they were in a way equal in that aspect. But deep down Sayaka was an insecure girl, who cared too much to be taken serious. Few knew this, but in reality, you wouldn't need more than an hour to see right through her. Her flaws, her worries, what was going on in her head and who she really was.

Sae knew her. She knew everything about her. Their friendship was so deep and strong and she felt such pride in it.

_"You complete me."_

**[...]**_  
_

Sae checked herself over and over in the mirror and after biting her lip she was beginning to feel the impatience. She has been waiting for Sayaka ever since the concert was over. Everyone had by now returned to their houses or went out dinner, but she, Sayaka, Yuko, Haruna and Noro stayed to fix some of their outfits. They needed them for the next day concert so they were asked to wait a bit. Yuko and Noro were talking on the other room and Sae knew that Haruna wasn't with them, because if she heard Yuko's dirty jokes about her, she would explode on the spot and slap her and Yuko and Noro's laughs were too loud to pass unknown, so Sae knew they were plotting something. She didn't know where the airhead girl was, but had a vague idea about the candy machine in the corridor and how much Haruna loved sweets.

Most of the girls were oblivious to it but Sae and Sayaka were a bit upset with each other. Or better saying, Sayaka was upset with Sae. The short haired girl has been spending too much time with Team B's captain Yukirin and ever since the Infinity musical, whenever they were working together their chemistry was undoubtedly real. This didn't upset or made Sayaka jealous; it was an old truth that made her feel the pain all over again.

When Sayaka returned to the room she was still in her prince cloths. Sae was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the door open, so she jumped on her chair when she noticed the tall girl entering. Behind her was Noro who simply laughed at Sae's reaction. They entered and Noro changed quickly into one of her SDN outfits and while doing it she noticed the silence in the air. Usually Sae would jump on Sayaka and behave like a happy puppy, but for some reason she stayed still and quiet on her chair and Sayaka simply sit by Noro's side. She wondered about the atmosphere and if the _genki _girl was tired.

_"Look at her. Looks like our genking over did it this time."_

Sayaka looked reluctantly to her friend.

_"She's probably waiting for me to do something."_

Noro didn't quite understood the meaning behind Sayaka's words and tone, but got the idea that the two probably had fought again. It wasn't a rare thing, but still, to see those two apart or upset always had that wrong feeling.

Haruna entered the room with Yuko and seemed a bit pissed. She carried a small bag of sweets in her hand and came to the room simply to grab her bag. Yuko was behind her in an awfully silence. Noro looked at her and narrowed her eyes but she didn't gave her a reaction. Haruna checked her cell phone and then announced that she was going to use the next room to take a shower and looked straight at Yuko with those eyes of _'don't even think about it!'_. When she left the room Yuko started to laugh and Noro brought her hand to her mouth.

"_Why are you laughing? She looked pretty pissed. What did you do this time?"_

The squirrel girl showed her tongue and continued to make fun of the situation.

"_Oh she'll calm down. Give her a few moments and it's fresh for more. Anyway I have to change again and return to fix the skirt size, you're coming too right?"_

Noro nodded with her head and making sights to Yuko, she made her realize the atmosphere between the twin towers. Yuko observed Sae for a few seconds and frowned her eyebrow. Grabbed Noro by the hand and whispered to her ear – _"What's wrong with them?"_, Noro shook her head and brought her mouth to Yuko's ear, _"Let's leave them alone. They'll fix it."_

During the whispering scene, Sayaka was randomly watching it but sometimes her eyes laid upon Sae. The other girl was in her corner often checking herself in the mirror or checking her cell phone. She also had her legs crossed and the hat on the table. She used a couple of tissues to clean her sweat and had a towel on her shoulders. Sayaka didn't really cared about Yuko and Noro's conference because she was aware of their topic of discussion.

When the two girls left they were now alone in the room and there was no sight of Noro and Yuko's voices anymore. Sayaka took a deep breath and decided to break the ice. It was always like this, except that usually was Sae the first one to break. She walked towards her and appearing on her back, Sae could see Sayaka through the mirror and made a straight line with her lips. Sayaka noticed the place where Sae's coat needed to be fixed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_"You're waiting for me to do something. To scream or hit you or tell you to get out and never see me again. It's obvious you think I'll never forgive you."_

Sae didn't say a word.

_"I'm not sure whether I will or not. But that's irrelevant right now, because I can't bear to see you in this state."_

A few moments of silence passed and still nothing. Then Sae decided to speak her mind. In a way that no one except Sayaka had ever seen before. Her energetic and loud voice was now deep and very focused on her words and meaning.

_"I've been having these thoughts...thoughts about me and you. Where what happened couldn't interfere."_

_"It's because you can never say no!"_

Sayaka quickly gulped and made sure she wouldn't get stressed over on what was to come. On the other hand, Sae was feeling sad and with a great guilty feeling on her shoulders. She couldn't deny what she had done in the past and now that the question was raised again, old memories flashed out and old feelings were being felt again. But the main fact was still there: she had done it and it affected the way Sayaka felt about the whole issue.

"_You know…I'm tired of waiting and to see what happens when you're finally honest with yourself."_

"_What are you talking about Sae?"_

The _ikemen_ girl stood on her feet and faced Sayaka face-to-face. Their faces were too close and Sayaka took a step back. When she did, Sae placed her hands on the captain's shoulders and made her step back again. She made her step back until her back touched the cold wall across the room. Then she grabbed her wrists and harshly put them on the wall above Sayaka's head.

**[...]**

"_You complete me."_

Sayaka was caugh off guard but soon realized what the _ikemen_ girl was thinking. The idea both scared her and triggered her hidden desires. A slight of a tear appeared in the corner of Sayaka's eye when she heard those words and surprising Sae, it was her who made the first move, like it was her reflex to the situation. Her lips touched Sae's and without thinking twice she reciprocated it. Both lips were so soft and kissable that the two girls only stopped to fill their lungs with air.

Five years. She waited five years to be like this. Five years for Sayaka to take the initiative. Sure, Sae had done stuff before. She was popular and around so many girls it was impossible for her not to project her fantasies. When Tomomi had her first huge fight with Tomochin, it was Sae who comforted her and many were the nights she spent at her house just to be sure that her teammate was okay. But everybody knew that Tomochin was much fragile than it seemed and Tomomi was a much positive girl who knew how to handle things and to Sae's surprise, she could also be so persuasive sometimes. And it was because of it that Sae hurt Sayaka the first time. Then during the Infinity musical, she and Yukirin spent so much time together that getting to know her better revealed to be a new weakness for her. But stealing away her captain was making Mayuyu jealous and it was a nice time for Rabutan to spice things up on Team B. Yukirin had a peculiar personality and on stage during Infinity, Sae and her connected so well that outside of their Maria and Ruka's characters they still could feel that connection.

But no matter what, Sayaka was the one who had her heart. Her only flaw was to be too nice to the other girls.

She released Sayaka's wrists and her hands fell on Sae's shoulders. She massaged her face and taking again the lead, Sayaka's mouth opened a bit wider and slowly her tongue entered Sae's mouth. She was surprised with this but had a feeling that soon Sayaka would be Sayaka and chickened on the situation. She pressed again her body against Sayaka and lost in her mouth she felt the heat melting their bodies. It felt so good she couldn't stop. Soon just kissing wasn't going to be enough.

Their outfits were starting to get wrinkled, the room suddenly became hotter and they just couldn't get their hands off from each other. It was the culmination of longing and their hormones. Deep down Sayaka wanted this as bad as Sae, but like always, being honest was sometimes too hard for her. They forgot where they were, forgot about who they were and kept on exploring that comfort and pleasure they were feeling. It no longer mattered the circumstances or if it was weird for them to be feeling that way in a place like this. But after a while Sayaka was slowing down, still thinking about her Sae with someone else and Sae was already expecting it. She wasn't going to let her stop so her hands looked for the buttons of the coat. This startled Sayaka a bit and brought her back to reality.

_"Wait..."_

Her face was red and Sae could read embarrassment all over her. In a way this Sayaka was cute. She always tried to be tough and a pillar of support for everyone, but when it came to these matters, she curled up on herself and was so fragile and helpless. She was clueless about romance and the fact that she was showing it now, to Sae, it meant a lot to her. It meant that Sayaka really loved her back in a way that only she could understand. But then again, not being honest was killing her. Killing them.

_"It's okay. Don't you trust me?"_

_"Don't be stupid of course I do. It's just that..."_

_"Then don't worry about it."_

Just hearing it made Sayaka feel a bit more relieved. She hated to admit it, but she really couldn't just picture herself doing this with Sae, not when her head was thinking. Not because she didn't wanted it because she wanted it badly, but every time she tried to picture it she got anxious about it and she still felt upset with Sae. The picture of them doing it only made her blush even more.

But this was the real thing. Sae was really meaning to take their bound to an entirely different step and she was a bit scared and it was her first. Sae had experience but Sayaka didn't want to disappoint her. She had so many emotions contradicting themselves that her head almost no longer could cooperate with her body. It was too sudden and she didn't had the time to prepare for it properly.

Sae kissed her again just to make sure Sayaka would relax. She wasn't going to force her if ultimately she didn't wanted it, but she could only hope she didn't turned her down. Her hands began to touch her body, feeling the texture of the outfit and tracing every inch of her. Her lips parted from her mouth just to begin kissing her neck. The salty taste of her skin aroused her tongue and Sayaka let soft sounds come out. The first time it happened she quickly brought her hands to her mouth and her face blushed in a more reddish tone. Sae smiled and kissed her forehead.

_"Don't be embarrassed. You're so cute this way."_

Sayaka was about to answer her but Sae shut her with a kiss. She didn't want to hear it.

Her body was demanding more and she decided that it was time for things to proceed. Soon Yuko and Noro would be back and having the door locked would raise suspicions. She started to unbutton Sayaka's coat, making her hands go into her and touching the curves of her silhouette through her blouse, tracing them and caressing the fabric. Sayaka's body was trembling and she embraced Sae, breathing hard on her neck as the girl continued to feel her body.

Sae pushed Sayaka away just to take off her coat and place it on a chair. She wasted no time on taking off hers as well and returned to kiss Sayaka again. The captain no longer had anything on her mind and resistance was no longer a problem to Sae. As she couldn't hold it much longer, she started to unbutton the blouse and when Sayaka's abs made their appearance she suddenly covered her chest and belly with her arms. Sae was no longer thinking about her friend shyness and aggressively grabbed her writs and broke them apart. Her mouth returned to Sayaka's neck and the captain took a deep breath. The warm tongue was running on her skin leaving small drops of saliva everywhere it passed. Chills of excitement were running through all her body and her hands caressed Sae's back harshly, like a cat, scratching the fabric and wrinkling it.

Few moments after, their blouses were no longer on their bodies and Sae was now focused on Sayaka's breasts. Caressing them she undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. Her face went down from the collar bone to the valley of her chest. Her hands were still squeezing the soft skin and massaging it, but her mouth was making the nipples hard. Sayaka held Sae's head and her fingers ran through the black and strong hair of her friend. Low moans were heard every now and then and her cheeks were so red that she didn't even seemed the same girl again. This side of Sayaka was Sae's and she was consummating it.

Her hands rested on the white pants and with a smile on her lips, Sae unzipped them and pull them down, making sure that even her underwear came down. This was the crucial moment, where Sayaka could still turn back and think about this all. It was sudden, it was out of place, they didn't had the talk, it was just happening. Sae glanced at Sayaka in search for the slightest trace of insecurity and refusal, but didn't find one. And the fact that Sayaka made Sae come up and placed her hand on Sae's left breast showed that she was going for it. Her hands undid Sae's bra and she touched her. Feeling her heart beat she reflected on her decision to not forgive Sae. Was she even being fair when she placed her herself on that limbo?

"_Why did you stop?"_, said Sae. Sayaka looked at her in the eye and bit her lip.

"_I was just…your heartbeat…so frantic and warm."_

Sae embraced her and kissed her on the ear. _"It's because I love you"_. The captain placed her hands on Sae's shoulders and pull her away softly. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Sae got on her knees.

Her hands slowly spread Sayaka's legs apart and her face began getting closer to the middle of her thighs. She started by kissing her, sending a thrills through her body, then her tongue touched the small button in between her pinkish flesh and sucked slightly on it. Sayaka was very sensitive and felt both good and ticklish. Loud moans came from her mouth and no longer did she care about whether or not there might be someone around. Sae continued to tease her clitoris by sucking, licking and kissing it. Sayaka's back arched in pleasure and she swore that soon her knees wouldn't be able to keep her still. Her heart was racing so fast that could almost jump from her skin. In her body, drops of sweat were forming and her breathing was heavy. Sae wasn't letting her go for a single second and she was so wet, so her tongue continued, this time tracing circles around her wet flesh.

Then Sayaka's knees went weak and she decided to sit, still with her back touching the wall and looked at Sae. The _ikemen _girl was taking off her underwear and smiled. She came closer and hugged Sayaka. But her right hand, instead of embracing her, was traveling through Sayaka's silhouette and stopped only when in between her tights. As her hand went into her, everything seemed to fall into another reality. It was a strange, deep and curious feeling. All her muscles seemed to tense and at the next moment relax, all while releasing chills on her body. It hurt at first, but Sae was doing it slowly, always looking into Sayaka's eyes and studying her reactions. They were still embraced and when her fingers went into her, she hold tight to the _ikemen_ girl and didn't try to contain her moan. Her voice was making Sae wet and slowly, she moved her hand, in and out, allowing the captain to get used to her thrustings. She kissed her, shutting her moans, but their bodies were so hot and sweaty that after a while it was impossible. Sae grabbed Sayaka's hand and wanting her to touch her too, she put it between her legs. Sayaka realized what the girl wanted and because it was only fair, she didn't even hesitate. She copied what was done to her and only hoped for it to work. She didn't wanted to disappoint her.

Sae was so aroused that when she felt that Sayaka was almost reaching the climax, it didn't took longer for her to get there too. As they we're getting closer, the sweat on their skin was soaking their bodies, the heat was unbearable and they were holding each other tighter by the second. Sae tried to kiss Sayaka once again, repeating how much she loved her and at some point Sayaka saw herself doing the same. Sae's thrustings were becoming deeper and deeper, and the captain's body was following it like a dance routine. The fist to come was Sayaka and right after, aroused by her partner's voice and movements, Sae too, reached it. It was so strong and powerful, nothing Sayaka had ever felt or experienced. But seconds later, she felt so tired and kept on holding Sae in her arms.

They were breathing harder on each other's necks. A few minutes after, they got both under the shower. Sae forgot about her coat and now all she could think about was her body almost melting closer to Sayaka's. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water sooth her body, while her hands were still touching Sayaka's skin. She was still so sensitive that every touch made her body shiver. They still haven't spoken a single word to each other and in a way they were comfortable with it. They felt the difference, they were feeling the new flame and it was burning hotter than ever.

When Noro entered the room, Sae not only had unlocked it minutes before but also got dressed. Her coat wasn't all that bad so it didn't make a difference if she did or not brought it to be fixed. Noro sensed that the two had made up but didn't want to blurt an unfortunate joke or ruining it.

On the outside Haruna was standing with Yuko by her side. Noro joked about that even after Yuko had been told she couldn't enter Haruna's room, she still did it anyway. Haruna had no comments and just stared at Sae. The princes of AKB who crushed and made so many hearts race were curiously in love with each other, and in a strange occasion choose to reaffirm their feelings. She narrowed slightly her eyes and it didn't pass unknown to the _ikemen _girl.

Haruna knew. The way she looked at Sae spoke so many words. She knew what happened in that room. But being the airhead she was known for, if it was their secret then she obviously wouldn't say a word or even cared enough about it. She was the only one who got this and not even Sayaka realized that. Sae smiled to Haruna and the airhead returned with a small smile.

The girls walked to the station and on the way, Sayaka was reflecting on the winds of change. She wasn't able to forgive Sae, but it no longer bugged her that much, because now, Sae had a piece of her that no one could have. She placed her arm around Sae's and the _genki _girl was surprised. Everything was going to be a bit different now and not even Tomomi, Yukirin or any other girl could ruin Sayaka's moment. After all, when the princes fall in love, not even the strongest enemies can tear them apart.


	2. Issue two

_**Undisclosed Desires**_ _[issue two]_

by **naitou**

* * *

_**You trick your lovers**_

_**That you're wicked and divine**_

_**You may be a sinner**_

_**But your innocence is mine**_

* * *

Soft peeks were planted on Sayaka's shoulder. The older woman rolled her head to the side, pushing her hair aside, giving Sae a full view of her bare skin. Her hands were on her stomach, massing her tenderly while her mouth trailed her neck with soft kisses. On the background there was some sensual music playing, giving Sayaka a sense of sensuality and freedom to relax. Six months have passed since they started dating for real. Sae's confession came abruptly, after a series of events and at that time Sayaka was unsure of what to do with the girl's feelings. She eventually accepted them and secretly their relationship unfolded.

Sae knew how to take care of her girl and despise her affections towards the other girls, in the end she decided to choose Sayaka. They were best friends, teammates, soul mates and together they moved forward to their dreams. During hardships they were there for each other and their bound was one of the strongest among AKB.

Now, after so many months, they were ready to move on to the next step and more than anything, Sae wanted to show how strong her feelings were and how real they were. Womanhood and becoming adults was inevitable and someday they would grow old from their old selves.

Feeling Sae's breasts against her back, Sayaka was moaning softly at the kisses her girlfriend was planting on her skin. From her neck to her shoulder, her mouth returned to her ear to nibble on it, while her hands travelled from her stomach to her back. Sae undid her bra and with both hands touched her shoulders to remove the straps, putting the whole bra to her side, all while without removing her mouth from Sayaka's skin.

She wanted to take it easy and slow, to make sure Sayaka was as comfortable and relaxed as she could. This was their moment. Their first time; and Sae wanted to make it memorable for the both of them.

Switching positions, Sae pulled Sayaka down on the bed and with her head on the pillow, the older woman observed her girlfriend unzipping her shorts and pulling them down. The view aroused her and she blushed heavily. Of course she had seen Sae naked before, but this was an intimate moment, not an AKB show or photoshoot and it made her feel like it was the first time and she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. Sae noticed the heavy blush on her girlfriend's cheeks and smiled.

"_You're always so shy Sayaka. It's cute."_

She brought one hand to her face and caressing it, their lips met.

The room was getting hotter, or maybe it was just Sayakas perception of it. Her body was moving slightly, getting used to Sae's tongue that was licking and tracing her curves. One of her hands cupped one of her breasts and feeling every inch of her soft skin, her mouth kissed the other one, evoking a rather loud moan from Sayaka. Her nipples were getting harder and aroused. She planted one hand on Sae's head and caressed her short hair, curling her hair while the pleasure ran through her body.

Crossing from one breast to another, Sae's tongue never left her skin. It was like she wouldn't let any chance to savor her pass by. She wanted to savor it all. Every inch of her milky skin, every curve on her body; tracing it, leaving a slight trail of wet saliva – marking it as hers and only hers.

Sayaka was feeling the tension build on her body and her lower parts were reacting to the girl's ministrations. Her thighs embraced Sae's bum and were now resting on top of it, pulling her closer and closer, as if trying to fuse the two girls together.

As her mouth travelled lower and lower, tracing in the way her bellybutton and teasing it a bit, Sayaka's hips were moving against Sae's, arousing the other girl, who was by now completely emerged in lust and desire. She couldn't wait to taste Sayaka's juices and pleasure her core.

When her head went lower, Sayaka gave her full access and Sae unzipped her pants, pulling off her pants and underwear together. Then she opened her hands, leaving her hands each on one of the legs and kissed the back of her right thigh. Her eyes observed the flushed Sayaka all the while her mouth travelled down. She never took her eyes off Sayaka, watching every chance on the girl's face, every expression of pleasure and need for release.

Her lips finally met her wet core and she kissed it at first. Her soft lips were driving Sayaka insane and forgetting about slow and nice, she wanted her girlfriend to stop teasing her. Her moans were turning Sae on and she, too, was rethinking the whole nice and slow.

Opening her mouth she covered as much flesh as she could and gave it a deep kiss. Then her tongue licked her slowly from bottom to top, feeling the small button on her way. Sayaka was tasty and she wanted more of it. With her both hands she held her lower lips and exposing her clit, Sae began kissing on it. She kissed, licked, played with it always changing her ministrations and speed. Sayaka moaned in pure pleasure and her hips began moving along Sae's movements. She could feel her girlfriend's pleasure and arouse in her mouth, but she wanted to feel her all. Wetting her index finger on her girlfriend's juices, she pulled it inside, slowly, hearing the discomfort and pain caused. Letting it stay inside so she could adapt to it, she continued to play with her clit and eventually, with slow movements, she began pulling it out and in again.

Holding now the sheets, Sayaka's back was arching with her movement by her girlfriend and closer to the climax, she wanted more. Sae was now moving faster and knowing that she was closer to release, she inserted another finger inside. It hurt at first, but her need to come was stronger and she wanted as much pleasure as she could have. Sae could feel her girlfriend in her fingers and felt so hot that she, too, needed release. Using Sayaka's leg, she began rubbing her core on it; up and down, not slowly, but faster and harder.

"_Sae…"_

She could feel it, she could feel her girlfriend getting closer to it and when she did it was like her whole body exploded. Sayaka's back arched abruptly and her hips that were riding on Sae's fingers reacted too and her core's muscles embraced Sae's fingers with amazing contractions. Fluids were dripping out and the whole moment aroused Sae so much that seconds latter it was her how came hard on Sayaka's leg.

She removed her fingers and went up to kiss her girlfriend. Their faces were red, breathing hard and feeling each other's heart beat on their chests that were pressed together.

They exchanged looks and Sae rested her head on the older woman's chest. Sayaka was exhausted and happy. They were both happy and satisfied, but soon, their exhaustion had its impact and the girls fell asleep. Next day they would have a full schedule and maybe a certain squirrel girl would notice the change of winds, since her perverted mind wouldn't let escape the fact that both would show up with huge black bags on their eyes.


End file.
